


Sweet Summer Tempest

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Sweet Pea [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dating, F/M, Love, Smut, Storm - Freeform, date, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: Sweet Pea can’t catch a break when everything that could go wrong during his date, does. But unbeknownst to him and Y/N, it turns out to be the best night of their lives.Word Count: 5.7k





	Sweet Summer Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: this imagine includes SMUT !

Sweet Pea wasn’t one to gush. If he ever found himself happy about something he’d often keep it to himself, not daring to let it reach his surface. His height gave the impression that he had a tough exterior, the constant scowl he wore to ward off the weak was only another sign. But you knew him, the  _real_  him. He lived up to his name in every way possible and more; being the friend you always needed, and the love you always craved. One glance at him and you would never had depicted Sweets to be the type to lay on his bed with his arms behind his head, wearing the widest grin he had ever portrayed to compliment the happy crinkling of his eyes all because you two were going on yet another date. Not that it was out of the ordinary seeming that your relationship has been steady for three months now, but you still managed to leave him in such a vulnerable state; the kind where rainbows and unicorns exist, where dreams come true and love is in its purest form. Although you were sure that there wasn’t anybody else as daring and impulsive as Sweet Pea, you were still the only thing who made him feel truly  **alive**  - as if anything was possible, that he could reach for the stars. Nothing else mattered when you were in his arms with his lips pressed to your neck and the embrace he had on you so tight in case of the slightest chance you’d be ripped from his arms. He wasn’t afraid of much, but he was of that.  _Losing you_ ; not being able to hear your angelic voice, never again to smell your strawberry and vanilla shampoo, to feel the electricity between your skin whenever you two touched. Sweet Pea found his serenity, and it was Y/N Y/L/N. 

 

The rays of afternoon light shining through your bathroom window danced across your face, creating a serene ambiance to reflect how happy you felt inside. You were unable to stop smiling even though it wasn’t something that you’d ever want to stop doing, especially when you were thinking about Sweet Pea. You could still hear the giddiness of his voice in the back of your mind when you told him that you’d love to hang out today, his joyousness acting as an indication that his idea for your date would exceed your expectations. He had big plans and he couldn’t wait to share them with you. Nearly ready, you bit your lip as you glanced down at the lipstick in your hand, unknowingly trying to hold back your growing smirk at the name of the colour -  _Sweet Pea_. When he discovered that Wallmart had stocked this particular shade, he was more than adamant to purchase at least five tubes to satisfy himself more than you. “ _How does it feel to always have me on your lips, babe_?” Sweet Pea would constantly say whenever he noticed it gracing your smile, prompting you to playfully slap his chest in response. Your boyfriend harnessed great idiocy, but that’s why you loved him. 

You slightly jumped at the sound of a knock against your bathroom door frame, your eyes glancing into the reflection of the mirror to see Sweet Pea with an adoring grin across his face. His focus trailed down your figure as he let out a wolf whistle, a small growl then emitting from his throat as he walked toward you to wrap his arms around your waist. You could be wearing a potato sack and he’d still have the same reaction. You continued to face toward the mirror as you touched up your makeup, Sweets watching your reflection as he dropped his chin against the top of your head and admired the view in front of him. “You are so perfect…” He wondered aloud, ever so slightly rocking you from side to side. You settled into his embrace as if it was second nature, taking a small moment to watch the happiness and love oozing from the couple before you. You didn’t reply to his statement as you were much too familiar with the scenario that would go down; you denying the claim of your perfection, stating that you weren’t even close to that ideal, and Sweet Pea telling you nicely to  _shut up_  and accept it because to him you are everything. The thought of it made you smile.

You were eventually escorted outside and toward Sweets’ choice of vehicle, which happened to be no other than his trusty Harley. He swung his leg over the seat before holding out a hand for you as stability, smiling a silent thank you as you took it and sat behind him. He made it certain that your helmet was safely secured over your head, even taking matters into his own hands to adjust and position it himself, just in case. Your arms instantly tensed as he started his bike, unconsciously squeezing Sweet Pea’s waist due to the rumbling beneath you both. You would think that after living the entirety of your life within the Southside and associating yourself with the Serpents that you would be somewhat accustomed to the sensations of a motorcycle, alas each opportunity you found yourself upon one, it always felt like the very first time. Sunnyside Trailer Park flew past you in a blur, the uniformity of the white trailers soon blending into the greenery of the forest as it created somewhat of an abstract artistic scenery before your eyes. You weren’t necessarily familiar with your surroundings as Sweet Pea drove you both into nearby Countryside; swapping out the forestry for wheat coloured grass and the odd animal or two. 

Your interest piqued as he started to slow down, stopping outside of an old wooden gate. You remained silent whilst he stood from his position and fished into the depths of his pocket, pulling out a thickened piece of wire. “Pea… what are you doing?” You asked him, voice wary when he started to jiggle the wire inside of the padlock guarding the gate, laughing to himself when he was successful in opening it. Your boyfriend swiveled on his heel before his eye dropped into an over-exaggerated wink. You were expecting Pops, but now here you were becoming an accomplice to illegal trespassing activities. Sweet Pea remained silent as he sat back on his bike and rode it past the gate, leading you both into an open field. The next time he stopped was when he parked next to a tree, making sure that he was quick to be by your side so that he could help you off of his bike with his extended hand and boyish grin. You obliged out of happiness as your fingers linked perfectly with his, symbolic to two pieces of a puzzle fitting together without haste. Sweet Pea pulled you against his chest until it was met with your back, arms once again snaking their way around your waist to hold you close. Your eyes gazed out over the serene countryside, absorbing the tranquility and natural silence - it was different to what you were used to, but you liked it. 

“How did you find this place, babe?” You cooed, your head slightly turning so that you could see his face. Sweet Pea proceeded to purse his lips and furrow his eyebrows, releasing a longing hum, “Ah well… that job I went on the other night, yeah, we did a drop here. But it’s much more romantic than it sounds because it’s a nice place, and it made me think of you. And FP reckons it’s abandoned so…  _we can do whatever we want_.” Sweet Pea started to wiggle his eyebrows, earning a roll of your eyes in exchange. “FP also reckons Jughead is still a virgin, Sweet Pea.” You scoffed at his justification. It was now his turn to roll his eyes, fashioned in a melodramatic way before squeezing your figure, your giggle that soon followed only provoking yet another boyish grin to grace his features. He was hesitant in letting you go, but knew that he needed to do that in order to continue his date plans. Sweet Pea opened the hatch that sat at the rear of his bike and grunted loudly, your eyebrow cocking at his swift change in attitude. “You alright, french fry?” You cooed out to him, noticing his hand tugging at his darkened locks. He grunted again, only this time it was much louder, faltering toward the end to indicate how upset he was. “Believe it or not, babe, I made us a fucking beautiful picnic. And your dumbass of a boyfriend left it at home.” 

Your lips fell into a frown as you stared upon his distressed features, walking toward Sweet Pea to gently grasp his hands, fingers intertwining with his. “Sweets, don’t stress. The gesture means just as much to me as the real thing, you have no idea. It sounds like an absolutely amazing date, and it still is. Just think… maybe I can finally pull you out of that sex dry-spell of yours… I know you hate me making you wait…” The look in your eyes grew mischievous as your teeth sunk into your bottom lip, a soft gust of summer wind blowing past you both. Sweet Pea’s persona was quick to settle down, the melodic lull of your voice and tender touch proving as a quick fix to any of his rageous moods. His eyes flickered between yours and the familiar shade of  _Sweet Pea_ upon your lips, prompting him to lean in close and share with you the uttermost softest of kisses. Your legs nearly gave way as Sweets’ granted himself entrance by sliding his tongue between your lips, re-exploring territory of which he was already so familiar with. A soft moan vibrated between you both and prompted you to quickly slide your fingers through his hair and tug at the ends. Sweet Pea following suit by sliding his own hands up your thighs and under the flowing material of your dress, hiking it up before settling his hold adjacent to your backside. You were sure that he was about to lift you up and slam your back against the rustic texture of the tree trunk, but a noise broke your focus - a noise sounding extremely disgruntled. 

“What-what the hell is going on? This is private properly!” A deepened voice rung through the open field, booming as it got closer. Sweets’ head shot toward the figure of an angry man, fist balled and waving in the air. “ _Shit shit shit_ ” Your boyfriend hissed between gritted teeth before grasping for your hand. You had never seen that boy move so damn fast as he tugged you over to his bike, his body constantly switching between tensing up and shaking at the thought of getting caught for infringement of entry.  _All he wanted was to take you on a nice date_. He swung his leg a little too aggressively over the Harley before the combination of his body weight and height forced it to crash to the ground. He scrambled from underneath the vehicle and gave it a once over for damage, eyebrows knotting at what he saw. “Fucking  _seriously_? The goddamn brake line snapped” Sweets grunted with urgency. You gave him sad eyes and a sympathetic smile as you lent down to help pick up his bike, the veins in your arms protruding from lifting its heaviness. This is how things usually happened between you two; Sweet Pea would be distressed, angry, upset… and you were there to offer him a smile and a hand in fixing the problem. Things always worked out in the end, and you weren’t willing to allow a mishap get in between of you and the date your boyfriend had planned.

“So, who’s going to break the news to FP that a certain drop off point isn’t as abandoned as he thought?” Your voice cut through the awkward silence as you both walked down the dusty country road, either side of Sweet Pea’s Harley whilst you rolled it. You attempted to shed some light on the situation, especially as you were able to tell that Sweet Pea was quite evidently frustrated after escaping the clutches of an angry farmer with mere seconds to spare. He released a scoff with a roll of his eyes, instantly meeting your gaze afterwards to reassure you that his annoyance wasn’t brought on by anything you had done. “It was gonna be so perfect, just you and me, empty field, food and possibly a chance of sex… we were so close.” He held his hand up, his thumb and index finger nearly touching as a gesture to his whining words.  Sweet Pea shook his head and sucked in the fresh oxygen around him; the negativity leaving his body when he exhaled, seemingly pushing his bad luck aside to focus on your attempt to make him feel better. Sweet Pea looked over to you and smiled, “You know, maybe we’ll coax Fangs into telling FP, what do ya think?” “Poor Fangs.” You chuckled in reply, lips curling up into a widened smile. 

As you focused back on the long road ahead, you noticed a small gathering of orange flowers, taking a quick second to let go of the bike and pick one. You twirled the stem between the fingers of your spare hand, returning to holding the motorbike upward and straight with the other. “Just.. don’t you dare think for a second that today wasn’t a good day. Whenever I’m with you, Pea, I’m happy.” Your voice was gentle which is exactly what he needed to officially relax, your words bringing a smile of adoration to his face. You reached over and tucked the flower behind Sweet Pea’s ear, the delicateness of its softened petals and vibrant colour contrasting against your boyfriend’s tough appearance and black ensemble. Although they were opposites on the spectrum, they complimented each other perfectly; much like you and him. The warm gradient which covered the afternoon sky soon started to disappear, replaced by cultivating clouds which blocked any sort of light from shining down upon you. Sweets’ hand was held in the air as he attempted to find any sort of cell signal, waving his phone around in all directions, one eye squinted out of what you considered to be somewhat concentration. “Oh,  **no no no** … no you’re fucking kidding me. Not now, I swear to hell  _not now_ …” The hoarseness of his voice started to boom as he watched small droplets of water splash on his screen, a mere beginning to what would be the perfect summer storm. 

You looked upward alongside Sweet Pea’s returned frustration, a slight jump in your step when you felt a drop burst on your forehead. It wasn’t long before the rain spilt from the clouds above, the threatening sky poking fun at the two of you and your not-so-perfect day with the odd crack of thunder and shot of lightning. It would be far from a long-shot to suggest that you were cursed with bad luck . You could hear Sweets’ growling from under his Serpent jacket as it covered his head, the knuckles grasping his handlebar now white from the intensity of his grip - his method of letting out his anger without unintentionally throwing it all at you. The denim jacket which was covering your own head started to grow heavy due to becoming saturated, the dress you wore not in any way suitable for this weather which would most likely leave you with a nasty flu in a day or two. You were wet, tired, hungry… but you found yourself more worried about Sweet Pea than anything else in this moment. The pelting of the rain made it difficult to see in front of you, having to rely on the muddy road beneath your feet to guide you both in the right direction. It felt as if you were at a loss until you heard Sweets gasp loudly, his hand letting go of the bike so that he could nudge your arm.

“Babe you see that? It looks like a barn. C’mon, let’s go.” 

“How do you know that this place isn’t also owned by a trespasser hating farmer?” 

“You  ** _really_**  wanna keep walking in the middle of a damn storm, Y/N? Or do you wanna wait it out and  ** _not_**  risk getting struck by lightning, huh!? I know which I’d prefer.” 

For a small moment, you froze, surprised that Sweet Pea had snapped at you. He had never projected his negativity in such a way toward you before. A sigh fell from your lips as you obliged to his suggestion, maneuvering the Harley in the direction of a large wooden barn appearing on your left. It took a couple of tries, but Sweet Pea managed to budge the door open by throwing his body weight against it. “You’re a little  _too good_ at this whole breaking and entering thing.” You mumbled as you rolled the bike past him, his arm holding the door wide enough for you to enter. “I’m a jack of all trades, Y/N. I can do anything. Breaking in, breaking out… you name it, baby, and I’m there.” His eyebrows danced a familiar wiggle which finally made you giggle, a smile soon gracing Sweets’ face as he caused you happiness after his earlier spat. He observed you intently as you stood his bike to the side and looked around the barn. It was dark and unwelcoming until you flicked on a dimly lit lamp, providing minuscule comfort. You focused on the small details, like how the building stood tall and strong but still managed to shake from the weather outside; much like you boyfriend. And the way the rustic timber interior and mismatched furniture made it appear cozier with every extra second of focus. 

The jacket weighing down your shoulders was soon shrugged off and draped over Sweets’ Harley, your arms quick to be covered in goosebumps. You allowed your hands to rub over them in an attempt to warm yourself up but the constant shivering only proved that it wasn’t working. With small footsteps your feet carried you to an old couch, the upholstery sporting incongruous patterns and textures from someone of ill-taste. You were nearly swallowed by the cushions as you sat down, earning a snicker from Sweet Pea as he was still watching you. “Don’t be a jackass” You warned, your tone threatening enough to provoke him to stop. The tall Serpent eventually found himself sitting down at your side, slightly jumping as you whimpered from a sudden crack of thunder. Sweet Pea’s arms slid from his iconic leather jacket before he placed it on the arm of the couch, only to then remove the red flannel underneath and drape it over your shoulders after he watched you shiver once more. With widened eyes, you slowly turned and looked up to him, your bottom lip pushing into a pout, “But what about you?” “I’m fine, Y/N. The cold doesn’t bother me, plus, you’re way more important than I am.” You rested your head in the crook of his neck as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close to his body. 

His chest rose and fell with great predominance to indicate that he was anxious, which did not go unnoticed by you. It was as if Sweet Pea could read your mind as he started to speak before you had the chance, “I just… I had today planned out. I had it planned for a while. It was supposed to be so good… I wanted to make you proud, ya know? But it was like a stupid game of fucking dominoes, one bad thing followed by another, and now here we are cooped up in a creepy old barn. It’s as if everything I fucking touch just falls apart.” The expression on his face was one of defeat, highlighting that he had began to give up. It broke your heart to see what is usually your dedicated and tough boyfriend suddenly fall vulnerable under poor circumstances. A small chuckle of disbelief fell from his lips as he shook his head, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. “I feel so guilty for the way I have acted toward you today. I know, I’m  _supposed_  to be the bad guy. One look at me and people run in the opposite direction but… I really just wanted to be the perfect boyfriend for you. The look on your face when I snapped, Y/N… I’m so sorry. I am so fucking sorry that i scared you like that.” Your eyes grew with sadness at the shame that was manifesting within him. He was anything but a bad guy; Sweet Pea was humble, he was kind, he was loyal and caring. His height and resting bitch face made unknown people think otherwise, but he was still as soft as he was sweet when he was with you. Sweet Pea felt as if he had let you down, disappointed you, capitulated his chances with the person who he truly fell passionate for. 

You were gentle as you cupped his cheeks within your hands, Sweets’ muscle memory allowing him to lean into your touch. His eyes lazily flickered over to lock with yours and in that moment you could properly see just how overwhelmed he was. “You are not bad. You are anything but bad. You are an amazing human being and I have never met anybody so exemplary as you, okay? And I mean everything I say, because it comes from my heart… because I love you, Sweet Pea. You have to trust me when I say that.” The mention of the ‘L’ word caused Sweets’ eyes to widen before he stared at you in awe. Never had he thought that a delicate and heavenly girl such as yourself could ever fall in love with a rebellious boy like him. Truth was, he had already fallen,  _hard_. And he planned on telling you over a romantic picnic within a tranquil isolated field, where it was shared between the both of you in the most perfect moment. But he would happily trade in his ideal date for the moment that was currently blossoming now all over again if he was given the chance. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he shone a relieved smile at you, his view nearly glassed over by upcoming tears. Sweet Pea slid a hand over one of yours and carefully linked your fingers, holding it against his face as he turned his head and placed a small peck over your skin. “I love you, Y/N. I really do love you.”

You knew what you had to do next; it only felt right to lean closer into him and connect your lips with his, dainty movements to start off with before Sweet Pea started to apply more force. You were forced to break away so that you could release a soft moan and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue against yours. Your fingers were fast to tug at the ends of his hair as his dug into your waist, pulling you onto his lap, hips hips instantly bucking from the urgency growing inside his jeans. By now you had lost all control of your body and let nature take it’s course, your mind melting into a puddle of pleasure from the different sensations you were experiencing. Sweet Pea’s plump lips fell from your mouth and dragged along your jawline, a glistening trail of open mouth kisses dragging down your neck to focus on pressure points that made you groan with anticipation. Small whimpers emitted from you when he would nip and suck at your skin, purple love bites flourishing over you as if you were a canvas and Sweet Pea wanted to appreciate his art. Sweets’ hands were desperate as they moved to take his flannel off your body, nearly tearing it in two before tossing it to the side. The thin straps of your dress were next, the material sliding down your arms one at a time until you pulled yourself through and pushed it down to your torso. The Serpent had seen you in a bra before but you had never taken him to the next level. Leaning back slightly, you made sure to gain eye contact with Sweet Pea as you unclasped the bar, agonizingly slow as you pulled it it away from your body. “Fucking hell..” He mumbled under his breath at your bare top half, the corners of his lips rising. 

He didn’t hesitate to stare for a few seconds until your fingers curling with the hem of his shirt broke his focus. He made sure to remove it quickly until he was left with his dog tags that fell perfectly down his toned and muscular chest. Your hands barely grazed him as they moved down the front of his body, stopping at the top of his jeans. You popped his button and tugged down the zipper, a hand sneaking past the denim material so that it could palm his growing erection. His eyes fluttered as a throaty groan escaped from him and his body instantly sunk down into the lounge. He looked so beautiful. sweet pea managed to grasp your hips once more before lifting you up and dropping you onto his thigh, pulling you back and forth so that you could build a rhythm whilst riding his thigh. The denim created a euphoric friction against your moist centre, causing you to moan out in pleasure whenever your clitoris made contact. Your grasped his shoulder with your spare hand to help you stabilize yourself when your movements quickened, Sweet Pea also finding pleasure in watching and feeling you move over him. When he felt a wet patch start to appear, he whisked you away and laid you down on the couch before hovering over you. “ _Really_?” You whined and writhed beneath him, wanting the stimulation to continue. 

He chuckled at your desperation and lent down to place another lingering kiss upon your lips, once again dragging his mouth down your body. He found himself paying extra attention to your bare breasts as he sucked and licked over each bud, only satisfied when they had swollen and popped out. Sweet Pea’s eyebrows furrowed when he lent back on his knees to push his pants down, taking his boxers with them until he kicked them off and the material pooled on the floor. You weren’t shy in gazing over his built body - his tanned skin and muscular structure making your mouth water, his dick now on display as it erected from him in its hardened form. He noticed your enticement and chuckled again, “You’re making me nervous” He said, running a hand through his hair. “I cant help it… you just look so damn delicious.” You retorted, biting down hard on your lip when you saw a faint flush of red grace his cheeks. His fingertips slid up your thighs and linked with your panties, tugging them down your legs in one swift movement. He noticed the wet patch before he threw them on top of the clothes pile, trying hard to maintain his excitement at what you had to offer him. Your dress was the last item to be removed when it was pulled over your hips and down your legs. You were still shaking, but from nervousness more than the cold.

“You, uh… you sure you wanna do this? I mean, I do… it’s probably kinda obvious that i do-” He said as he pointed at the evidence springing from his lower body, “I don’t want us rushing if you’re not ready to share this with me.” You gazed at him with admiration, knowing that this is the first time as a couple that you’d be having sex; and in an old barn, nonetheless. But seeing him there in front of you, his boyish charm replacing his usual tough exterior, the warmth radiating in your chest from a certain little thing called love… you were more than ready. “I want you to make love with me.” You said rather confidently before laying in a comfortable position. He smiled in a way that you had never seen before - it was as if he finally embraced his vulnerability, happy to be so open and exposed with you. He reached across to the jacket behind your head and pulled out a foil package, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it onto him for protection. Within a couple of jerks to his shaft, Sweet Pea rubbed the tip of his dick between your wet flaps for extra lubrication before he pushed in. His hands were intertwined with yours as they sat on either side of your head, his back arching as he continued to push in further. You let out a loud gasp, he let out a loud hiss, the feeling of you being stretched was exhilarating for the both of you. ”So tight, babygirl…” He groaned out when he couldn’t go any further. 

You allowed him to lift your legs and secure them over his hips so that he could have a better position between you as he started to thrust. You could tell that he wanted to start off slow for your sake, but you also  knew your boyfriend was sex deprived. He hadn’t had that interaction since before you got together and this slow pace was killing him. After a coupe of minutes of getting used to his size, you hummed for him to go faster. Sweet Pea held onto your hips after the permission was given and he suddenly slammed into your body, the force prompting you to slide back and forth on the couch. Your eyes rolled back into your head at the new profound pleasure, your fingers gripping the cushion beneath you. “That feels so good, baby…” A moan left your lips, Sweets’ grunting as a reply, “So beautiful… beautiful girl…”. He alternated between fast and rough, and slow and hard until he found the bundle of nerves which made you scream out in utter euphoria. “Fuck! Fuck, Sweets, shit… right there.. ah, baby.. baby right there…!” Your coherence was a mess by the time a knot started to form inside you, the noises escaping from your mouth were anything but understandable. Sweet Pea also found his grunts and groans becoming animalistic with every thrust inside you as it drove him to the edge. 

He eventually dropped his body until it was covering yours, his face burying into the gap between your neck and shoulder. His breath was hot against the sweat covering your skin, and suddenly every nerve in your body was set alight. You could feel your hips raising as your orgasm formed, your nails digging deep into Sweet Pea’s shoulder, legs clamping around his figure. Your breathing turned into ragged pants mixed with moans, wanting to meet his thrusts but were too far gone for it. Suddenly, you screamed out - your head fell back as you pulled the Serpent so close into your body that you nearly merged into one. The electric feeling in your abdomen region becoming too much to bare, but you didn’t dare want it to stop. Your body lightly convulsed underneath Sweets as he rode out the remainder of your orgasmic high, swearing for a moment that you were seeing stars. Sweets wasn’t far behind with his own moment of justice, only a few more thrusts until his body tensed around you and the feeling of his dick twitching between your walls left you felt a burst of warmth cum. He was cursing under his breath, but it was muffled against the skin of your shoulder. Soon, his thrusting came to a stop and he spent a moment trying to catch his breath, lifting his head and pressing a lazy tender kiss over your lips. 

“You were so good for me, baby.. such a good girl…” His tired and hoarse voice commented before he pulled away, biting down on his lip as he searched for somewhere to dispose of his now full condom. When he did he returned to your side and casually reopened your legs, smirking at the sight of your sensitive centre twitching from the cool air. He lent down and freely licked up your juices until you were clean, your soft moans becoming music to his ears. Sweets began to hum as he lent back, “Fuck,  ** _and_**  you taste good too? I could definitely get used to this, babygirl.” His eye dropped down into a wink and you giggled, hands once more cupping his face as you kissed the tip of his nose. “That… you were so amazing… it was magical, Sweet Pea. I mean it. Your dick is soooo good…” You cooed before dramatically falling into his side, prompting a belly-full of laughter to erupt from him. “I’m glad you like my dick, it likes you too. A lot.” 

As the last of your clothes returned to your body, Sweet Pea looked over to you with the same loving expression he had been wearing for the past hour. You smiled back at him with as much heart felt emotion. “Hey, Pea? Thank you for today. I know it isn’t what you had planned out, but… it ended up being absolutely perfect.” He shrugged on his leather jacket before walking up to you, his arms slithering around your waist as he looked down, “I love you, Y/N.” You stood up on the tips of your toes so that you could kiss him, “I love you too, Sweet Pea. With everything I’ve got. But… can we please call Fogarty so he can _get us out of here_?”


End file.
